


Flying, Chicken Jalfrezi and Power Lines

by CloudDragon



Category: Digitalta's Digital Wonderland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - My Hero Academia Fusion, Because what's sleep am I right, Darcy likes spicy food, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Rated teen for Darcy's swearing, Skarcy, might be a little bit ooc but I did my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudDragon/pseuds/CloudDragon
Summary: BNHA AU, though that isn't particularly relevant. Skarcy fluff(Maybe?? It sort of bounces all over the place), and Sketch has wings. Darcy's quirk is not mentioned.
Relationships: Darcy/Sketch (Digitalta's Digital Wonderland)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Flying, Chicken Jalfrezi and Power Lines

"Okay bird brain, I know I said this would be a cute idea, but I'm having second thoughts." Darcy said, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, don't be like that." Sketch said, their large, grey wings flapping and keeping them mostly still in the air. "Come on, I'll hold your hand the whole time."

"Oh no, I'm not scared." Darcy said. "I just think you're not strong enough to hold a person and we'll just both fall down to the ground the second you try to pick me up."

Sketch made a sound halfway between a gasp and some other sound there was no real name for, and generally sounded quite offended. "Lies and slander. I would hope you'd know me better than to think such a thing."

"I think such a thing _because_ I know you better than most people do, hon." Darcy said.

"All my love and affection, and this is what I get for it?" Sketch said, landing on the ground. "And," They said, their voice softer now. "If you don't want to fly with me, that's fine. However, some insight into what you wish to do do instead this fine evening would be nice." Their voice slipped back into a more playful tone in the final sentence, mocking fanciness with their speech and choice of words.

"Well, perhaps we could investigate the new dining establishment that opened up in our fine surroundings within the last twelfth of a year?" Darcy asked, joining Sketch, and taking their hand as the two started to walk back in the direction of town.

"I do believe that would be most splendid, my dear." Sketch said, at this point trying to hold back laughter.

"So that is our plan, then?"

"Indeed it is."

"Fantastic. I've been wanting to try some of their chicken jalfrezi. I've heard it's good, but I want to see if it's really that great."

The two were quiet for a moment. "..You heard that Cleo could only eat a couple of bites because it was too spicy." Sketch said finally.

"Exactly."

"You sound way too happy about that."

"Spicy enough to make me cry is my favorite flavor, darling."

"Ah. So you are what you eat, then?" Sketch said.

Darcy seemed confused for a moment, so Sketch clarified. "Hot-headed and stubborn but a delight to be around regardless, and very, very hot."

Darcy did the in-person version of a keyboard smash at that, taking a moment to recover her wits. "Fucker! When'd you steal my thing of cheesy surprise compliments?!"

Now it was Sketch's turned to be confused. "That was your thing at one point?" They asked.

"Wha- Yes!"

"Huh. Guess I've just had it for too long, then." Sketch said. "On the topic of what I've had for too long, thanks for the sweatshirt." They walked a couple of steps ahead of Darcy, grinning from ear to ear as what they said registered.

"Wait, that's where that went?! Get back here you little fucker, where is it?" 

"Not telling!" Sketch said, flapping their wings a couple of times to take to the air.

Darcy grabbed their foot, pulling them down to the ground, Sketch promptly falling onto the grass. "Hey! What was that-"

"And that's part of why I didn't want to fly with you. Can't you see the fucking power lines, dumbass?" Darcy shouted, giving Sketch a hand back up. "You can be so oblivious sometimes, I swear to god."

Sketch turned their gaze up to where they had been flying, now seeing the power lines, which weren't very easy to see against the silhouettes of trees and the night sky. "Oh. Thanks."

"No fucking problem. Now are we getting some food or not?"

Sketch nodded. "Right. Onwards to mouth-burning chicken jalfrezi, then!"

Darcy rolled their eyes, a small smile on her lips. "Yeah. Onwards we go."

**Author's Note:**

> I only intended for this to be like 200 words long and then it ended up being a lot longer so.. Oops..? I hope it wasn't too ooc, I tried to keep it vaguely in character but I don't think I did very well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and that you have a nice day and I'll see you around!


End file.
